This invention relates to novel pyrethroid-like insecticides, which effectively control infestations of undesirable insects, while displaying remarkably low toxicity to fish. Synthetic pyrethroids have been the focus of intensive research efforts for the past decade. The pioneering work of Elliott, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,163, established that synthetic pyrethroids could be synthesized with sufficient stability to light to be commercially attractive. Since that time, a large number of variations on the basic pyrethroid structure have been developed. The vast majority of these new pyrethroids retain the cyclopropane ring of the natural pyrethroids, initially considered a necessity for insecticidal activity. Some effort has been directed towards defining other compounds which are nominally described as pyrethroids based upon similar molecular geometry. The current invention discloses a new synthetic pyrethroid having a dialkylsilane core. Prior to this development, there was no indication that a dialkylsilane compound would display pyrethroid-like activity. Further, the fact that the silane compounds have almost one one-thousandth the toxicity to fish that cyclopropane carboxylate pyrethroids have, solves one of the outstanding problems of pyrethroid insecticide development.